Taylor of Borg
by Acaykath
Summary: The Queen Administrator Shard is a little more tinkery than in cannon.


**AN:** Here is a look at what could happen if the supreme administrator shard was of a more tinker-ish sort. Of course borg are totally OP so it is an extremely short story.

Taylor examined the tubules that extended from her hand. They wriggled like snakes, segmented metallic snakes. The tips were like needles, so hard and fine that they could easily pierce metal. Stabbing herself with them didn't seem to do anything much other than tell her that she should no longer be in the hospital, after all it was only logical that those who are healthy do not need to remain in the hospital.

Her father entered. "Taylor!" His exclamation, her tubules were still piercing her wrist – it did look rather bad from an outside perspective. She withdrew her tubules from her own arm and injected them into her father to demonstrate how benign they were. She did not succeed. Another function activated and nano probed were injected into her father's body.

It was too much stress for the newly born borg queen and she fainted.

Voices, dozens of voices, echoed in the back of Taylor's skull. Names, faces, and knowledge rushed into her mind at the thought of any of these voices along with a serial number and group. Some were even parahumans, like Panacea and her sister. Apparently, Glory Girl's force field could only block one attack at a time and there were two tubules of nanoprobes in each assimilation attempt. She wondered if those drones without powers could have powers activated or whether powers could be copied, after all, the doctors could do so much more if they had Panacea's powers.

It only took a moment. The combined minds of the doctors and Panacea focused on the problem, then alterations began to take place as the hive began to adapt. Powers generated and spread to the hosts that could use them the best. Taylor idly thought that it would be nice if the trio who put her in the hospital were under her control like this, then she would not have to suffer anymore.

Half a dozen drones flew off towards Winslow. It was a surprisingly quick process to add the entire school. When she discovered that the only reason that Sophia was not punished was because she was a ward, she sent her drones after the protectorate base, and everyone related to the gangs.

In mere hours, the entire city had been assimilated into a technological hive. Particle beams capable of shearing continents off of planets had been built around the perimeter and a shield generator surrounded the entire city in a sphere.

Teleportation and molecular synthesis devices were slowly growing the structure until it would fill the shield bubble. One particular structure formed a gateway. A group of drones passed through and arrived in a secret lair, flooding the area with a skin-contact sleeping agent. Doormaker would be their first target so that none would escape. Their primary objective was assimilating the remains of Eden. Contessa was a nice bonus, but not necessary.

From this knowledge biological computers of thinker and tinker abilities were created, small entities with no will of their own other than to serve the collective.

Taylor realized that her moral compass had been compromised. She was not as heroic as she should be, more willing to do what was necessary rather than what was right. She supposed that was what happened when you had the voices of an entire city and more in your mind. While her own voice was the strongest and lead the collective, the collective as a whole acted upon the will of the group, including herself. The Eden brains gave a huge neutral offset, but overall humanity seemed slightly greedy. Even heroes had selfish reasons for their heroics. It was rather obvious, that even by this small sample size, the human race could only work together if it was assimilated.

Drones teleported to every major city and began mass assimilation. Once a city had been pacified, a gate would be build and the city would be used as a staging ground to begin the assimilation of another dimension. Numbers increased into the billions within the first day from exponential growth. All of her drones had Alabaster's ability, so even if they received damage, they would return to optimal condition a few moments later. It even restored their cybernetics.

The triumvirate attempted to stop them, but resistance was futile. All three were easily taken down by biological attacks then assimilated. With Eidolon's assimilation came control of the Endbringers. There were twenty one of them, of which only three were active. It took almost a full day of study to discover a way to assimilate the species. They had a multi-dimensional core which was their true body. By using portal technology, the borg were able to phase nanoprobes into the cores of the beasts, allowing the probes to assimilate them, gaining much more insight into their physiology. This resulted in Taylor's physiology adapting to form an armored core. Because this core was multi-dimensional, she no longer needed special equipment to control drones in other dimensions, her physiology allowed her to be a hub for the multi-dimensional network.

On the third day, Taylor sent a single drone to Scion.

[UNION][PURPOSE][UNDERSTANDING] Taylor sent through the drone.

[ISOLATED][TRAJECTORY][ONENESS][AGREEMENT] Scion agreed. He was assimilated without a fight.


End file.
